


you're a better kisser

by frumpyflowers



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Jealous Gray, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpyflowers/pseuds/frumpyflowers
Summary: a fed up water mage and a confused ice wizard with undeniable chemistry.alternatively; jealousy gets the best of all of us. but it gets a little bit more of gray fullbuster.





	you're a better kisser

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fairy tail work and i really haven't written in quite a while, so please excuse any oocness :p.  
> otherwise, enjoy!

Looking back on it, Juvia shouldn’t have been so hasty. But in her defense, it was difficult to think anything but the worst.

In the past few days she’d had doubts of her own about everything. After stumbling into some serious seeming conversation she managed to catch the words “clingy, annoying…Juvia.” Nevertheless, Juvia convinced herself that it was just ill-placed timing. Plus, when she peeked from behind the wall she caught a glimpse of her Gray-sama. And, that was more than enough to melt her worries away.

Until, she walked in the bar and saw some new girl cuddled up all on him. She heard someone say something about an old friend or girlfriend or something. It didn’t really matter to Juvia; her mind was already putting the pieces in place. The conversation she’d overheard about her being annoying and this new girl to satisfy Gray. Or maybe just to drive Juvia away.

By time Gray locked eyes with her and called out a quiet “Juvia...” she had already made a B-line to the door and all of the way home. The next few days were something of a mess. A lot of black tea and hushed whispers among the girls in Fairy Hills. A few too many people telling her it’d be okay, and way too many tears.

Somewhere along the way Lyon ended up at her place. Maybe she called him? It was hard to remember anyways, she was practically plastered. Surprisingly he took care of her (all the while mentally cursing out Gray). But he was careful to never say his name, as if to erase him from Juvia’s mind. And maybe it was the alcohol, or the sadness, or the ~~lack of her Gray-sama,~~ lack of Gray, but she kissed Lyon. ~~It made her feel sick.~~ It wasn’t bad, and he didn’t push more, except to invite her to grow some gardens in two days’ time. Flowers somehow, reminded her of Gray. Tears welled up again.

“Please, Juvia.” Lyon asked with despair lacing his voice. She nodded. It was enough. It’d be okay.

So in two days’ time, she was back at the guild. Back to greet the girls and thank them before leaving again. She made small talk about her change of outfit. Giggling about her strappy yellow sundress, and winking in response to a compliment about her messy bun showing off her neckline. She was normal, but not.

* * *

 

In all honesty, Gray hadn’t seen it coming. One minute he’s in the guild as usual, and next he’s getting a phone call from Penelope. Penelope of whom he hadn’t spoken to in years, who he’d basically forgot had existed. Yet for some reason she was coming to visit him at the guild. This filled him with dread. So he ended up in a conversation with Elfman about how this girl was the worst. She used to never let him talk to anyone else and would not keep herself off of him. 

"She’s clingy and annoying, and ugh.” It gave Gray a headache just thinking about it.

“Like Juvia?”

“No. I don’t mind Juvia.” He answered to Elfman’s surprise. Juvia was always around him yes, but with a quiet, calming, sort of presence. She was always a contrast to what was around her, and it made Gray feel easy. Though he’d never admit that out loud. Too much childhood angst and repression gave him a bad line of communication.

So it really wasn’t a surprise when he ended up with her leeched onto him in the guild a few days later. He’d introduced her as an old friend yet the message somehow spread that she was some great love of his. Nonetheless, she’d be gone soon enough, he just had to endure it. That was before he factored in Juvia. He expected some spout from her about a love rival. What he didn’t expect, was the empty look in her eyes and her to run straight out. Nor did he expect her to be gone for multiple days. He expected he glares and the whispers and the rolled eyes when he asked about Juvia. He expected it. However what he didn’t expect was a sudden buzz about Lyon, paired with Juvia’s name quite a few times. And even less than that, he didn’t expect Juvia’s first day back.

Who could’ve predicted that she’d show up in an incredibly distracting sundress that pulled Gray’s eyes straight down her chest. Deep down, he wanted to apologize profusely, but that message didn’t seem to come out.

What came next, was the worst possible outcome.

* * *

 

"You’re what?!” The words came from Gray before he even had a chance to process them. Juvia was caught by surprise at this. Why would Gray be interested? And where was that girl conjoined to his hip? Sorry, her name was Penelope.

“Yes, Lyon-sama from Lamia Scale has asked Juvia to grow some gardens.” She said in the most matter of fact tone that she could manage.

“But why with him? He’s probably just doing it to make me jealous anyways. Not like he’s really into you.”

Gray? Jealous? _No way._

Gray didn’t mean that. But he said it. And Juvia felt like she had just been slapped.

“Juvia appreciates your concern, Gray,” she paused to show the dropped honorific, “but believe it or not, it’s actually possible for someone to be interested in Juvia.” She paused once more to cover her mouth while she giggled. “Plus, Lyon-sama is a good kisser.” ~~It was a lie. He didn’t kiss good. He made her feel sick~~. It was the truth, he was good enough. With no further interest in Gray, she headed to leave. She turned around once, and in the sweetest tone, she spoke the most difficult sentence she’d ever said.

“Gray should take Penelope sometime, Juvia is sure it would be romantic.” Gray, was fuming. Juvia, his Juvia, had just left. She had just left after showing zero interest in him. She even called him Gray. It left his heart feeling cold, and make him say some disgusting things. He was so bewildered he didn’t get a chance to tell Juvia that Penelope was the absolute last person on his mind.

But by far the worst, was the feeling he got when he thought of Juvia and Lyon together. Together while she was in that distracting sundress. And then he thought of what she was wearing under that sundress. And then he thought of Lyon seeing her in it. Lyon kissing her. Lyon touching her. Juvia letting him. It made him sick. Those thoughts didn’t have much time to fester, because before he knew it, Gray was on his feet and running after Juvia. He didn’t know where she was. But his feet took him there anyways. Because the last thing that he was gonna let happen was Lyon touching Juvia, his Juvia.

Gray? Jealous? _No way._

* * *

 

Looking at it now, some might’ve seen this as a ploy to make Gray jealous. Juvia had considered it a while ago, but felt bad about lying to him. However with her newly broken heart, she was actually trying to move on. Move on past what she thought was the great love of her life. Move on, and push those feelings down. So far down, she tricked herself into thinking that they were gone. But when a hand grabbed her elbow and whipped her right around, her trick let up.

“Juvia...” Gray managed, his breath escaping him. Juvia wanted to hit him. To scream. To cry about how he’s never cared before and doesn’t get to care now. But she couldn’t bring herself to say that. So instead she said,

“Juvia has been hearing that a lot lately.”

“Juvia I am so, sorry. I didn’t mean anything that I said. I just, it made me so weird, the thought of you with Lyon. And it just brought up all of these feelings that I didn’t know were there, or rather, didn’t know how to express.” He paused to look at Juvia, to make sure that he still had her. 

"Yes but Gray,” She took a moment before continuing, “Gray-sama. You still meant what you said about Juvia being clingy and annoying. And Gray-sama still has Penelope.”

“What are you talking about Juvia?” It hit him a little bit too late.

“Gray-sama said that he hates clingy and annoying girls like Juvia.” She hung her head as she spoke.

“No, Juvia, no. What I said was that I hate girls like Penelope. Who won’t get off of me and parade around claiming to be in a great romance with me. But you, Juvia, I need you by me. You’ve always been by my side. But when you weren’t, I missed you more than you could ever imagine. You have this part of me, that makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and whole. And god, I know that I was an idiot, and quite frankly I probably sound like one too right now. But, the thought of you with Lyon makes me feel sick. I know Juvia, that it’s not my place to act like this, I know that, I just can’t let you-” He cut himself off to stare straight at Juvia. She was gorgeous. Honestly, undeserving of Gray in his opinion. But he couldn’t take this anymore.

“Let Juvia what?” She asked again for him. Yet all she got in return was an electric stare from Gray. That alone, was enough to knock Juvia off of her feet. Yet instead she matched his gaze with the same electricity. She felt his breath on her cheeks. She closed her eyes.

~~She kissed him. He kissed her.~~ They kissed. And this kiss was nothing like what she had with Lyon. The feeling sickness, of settling, was replaced with electricity. A feeling of warmth enveloped Juvia as her arms wrapped around his neck. Gray was bubbling with icy heat as his hands slid to her waist. Somehow, they made their way against a wall, deepening their kiss. It seemed to go on for a lack of better words, an eternity. They only parted for Gray to finish his sentence,

“I just can’t let you be kissed like this by another guy.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, wanting her to hear him completely. Juvia looked at him seriously for a moment before breaking with a smile.

“Gray-sama…was jealous?”

“No Juvia, I was not jealous.” He answered, drawing out the last word. “Is Gray-sama sure? Because Juvia can go back to Lyon-“She cut off but Gray placing a finger over her lips.

“Okay maybe, I was a tiny, little bit, jealous.” He sighed in defeat.

Gray? Jealous? _No way._

Happy with his answer, Juvia slid her hand into place with his. From there she led him back to the guild, swinging her arm with his. He looked at her with all of the love in the world. For Gray, had Juvia.

“By the way, Gray-sama is a much better kisser than Lyon.” Juvia whispered into Gray’s ear as they walked.

“Good.” He replied with a wink.

Gray? Jealous? _Definitely._

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this wasn't too miserable of a read. i'm not quite sure if the pacing was right or if it was too wordy or whatnot. also, I succ at kiss scenes.
> 
> anyways, leave me some comments !! ;)


End file.
